


Not That Protected

by PimpDaddyPoof (Loukreswag)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Insults, M/M, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Somewhat, Thomas and John are protective, Threesome, forced blow jobs, i was really upset when i wrote this, mentions of child abuse, please forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/PimpDaddyPoof
Summary: Charles corners Alexander in the hallwayBased from Bunny-yam's Highschool Jamilams AU





	Not That Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Once Again, my bad

Charles smirked at Alex as the boy looked down at the ground. He was heading to his next class like everyone else when Charles came up and shoved him into the lockers. Everyone stood and watched. "It's true isn't it?" He snarled, grip on Alex's shoulders tightening. "You gay little fuck." Alex squirmed in Charles' hold. He didn't like the feeling of being trapped, it reminded him of the days when he lived with his father. "Stop it. Let me go, Charles." He muttered. Charles laughed and slammed him against the metal once again. "Oh sure. I'll let you go so you can run back to your little boyfriends and suck their cocks like the whore you are." Charles dropped Alex and kicked him in the side. Alex whimpered as Charles continued. Alex tried to curl in on himself but Charles dropped down over him and forced him flat on his back. Charles stuck Alex's arms underneath his knees and his hands headed towards his pants. Alex's eyes widened and he started screaming. Why wasn't anyone helping him?

"Charles, Quit it! This isn't funny!" He heard Charles dark chuckle and closed his eyes at the sound of pants being unzipped. "Aww come on, Lexi. I thought you liked getting dominated. Thomas and John are lucky to have such a willing bitch. Always ready to get on his hands and knees for them the moment they snap their fingers." Alex's eyes watered as he felt something poke and prod at his lips. He had a very good idea what it was.

"Go on. Show everyone here how good you are at sucking dick. Suck me off like your Daddy taught you." Alex turned his head but Charles slapped him and forced his head back. He felt Charles' cock push harder against his lips. He shook his head best he could. How come no one is intervening? Where's Angelica and the others? They promised they would help him.

Charles dug his fingers into the hinges of Alex's jaw, opening the boy's mouth. He immediately thrusted his cock into Alex's mouth. Alex could taste the pre-come on his tongue as Charles bottomed out. He felt Charles' balls on his chin. "Fuck, You didn't even gag. How long has your throat been fucked?" Charles pulled all the way out and pushed back in, starting a pattern. He couldn't believe his luck right now. Everyone is watching him do this. Alex felt the tears rushed down faster.

 _'Thomas! John! Help!'_  Alex wasn't a religious person but he prayed to the highest power that his boyfriends would hear him. That they would save him. He doesn't know how long Charles is fucking his mouth but when he feels a thick and sticky liquid rush into his mouth. Alex realizes Charles has finished and tries not to scream. Charles spits on his face and doesn't pull out. Alex feels the dick in his mouth harden again when the burdening weight is lifted up off of him. Alex sits up and begins coughing, Charles' load flying out of his mouth and dripping down his chin. Opening his eyes, Alex sees Thomas beating the shit out of his assailant.

Lafayette is being held back by Hercules. Alex got picked up off the ground and he covers his mouth and turns his head to see who's holding him. John. His freckled face red with anger and hot tears streaming down his face. Alex can see his mouth moving but can't hear the words coming out of John's mouth. James is holding Thomas' letter jacket and Alex's book bag. Thomas gets off Charles and the group breaks through the crowd, cursing out the onlookers. Alex's vision fades to black, the last thing he sees is Thomas and John crying.

**Author's Note:**

> If I wasn't detailed enough I apologize. Too upset to really put much thought into it


End file.
